Ed, Edd, n Eddy visit Jurassic World
Ed, Edd, n Eddy visit Jurrasic World is the fourth upcoming Ed, Edd n Eddy/Jurassic Park crossover to be made by Stuingtion. And it is the sequel to Ed, Edd, n Eddy visit Jurassic Park III. Plot Twenty-two years after the incident at Jurassic Park, a new theme park, Jurassic World, now operates in Isla Nublar. Brothers Zach and Gray Mitchell are sent there to visit their aunt, Claire Dearing, the park's operations manager. Claire's assistant, Zara, is their guide as Claire is too busy recruiting corporate sponsors with a new attraction, a genetically modified dinosaur called Indominus rex. This hybrid has the DNA of several predatory dinosaur genera, as well as modern-day animals; chief geneticist Dr. Henry Wu keeps the exact genetic makeup classified. Owen Grady trains the park's Velociraptor pack that considers him their alpha. Hoskins, head of park security, believes they are trainable for military use, but Owen disputes this. Park owner Simon Masrani has Owen evaluate the Indominus‍‍ ' enclosure before the attraction opens. Owen warns Claire that the Indominus is particularly dangerous because it is not socialized to other animals. Owen and Claire discover that the Indominus has seemingly escaped. Owen and two staff enter the enclosure, but the Indominus ambushes them, having faked its escape, then disappears into the island's interior. Owen suggests killing it, but Masrani sends the Asset Containment Unit to capture the dinosaur alive. When it kills most of the team, Claire orders the northern portion of the island to be evacuated. Zach and Gray, having sneaked away to explore, ignore the evacuation order and wander into a restricted area in a gyrosphere ride. The vehicle is attacked by the Indominus but they escape unharmed. They find the ruins of the original Jurassic Park Visitor Center, and, after repairing an old Jeep, drive back to the park's resort area. Owen and Claire trail them after barely escaping the Indominus themselves. The Indominus continues its rampage and breaks into the park's pterosaur aviary. Masrani and two troopers hunt the Indominus by helicopter, but a collision with the escaping pterosaurs causes them to crash, killing everyone aboard. Gray and Zach arrive at the resort as the pterosaurs begin attacking the visitors. Among the casualties is Zara, who is eaten by the Mosasaurus after being dropped into its tank. They find Owen and Claire while armed troopers subdue the pterosaurs. Hoskins assumes command and decides to use the raptors to track the Indominus; Owen reluctantly agrees to go along with the plan. The raptors follow the Indominus‍ ' scent into the jungle. However, the Indominus, having raptor DNA, communicates with the raptors and turns them against the humans. Hoskins, meanwhile, has Dr. Wu helicoptered off the island with the dinosaur embryos, protecting his research. Owen, Claire, and the boys find Hoskins in the lab packing up remaining embryos. As Hoskins unveils his intention to create more genetically modified dinosaurs as weapons, a raptor breaks into the lab and kills him. Outside, the raptors corner Owen, Claire, and the boys. Owen reestablishes his alpha bond with them before the Indominus appears. The raptors attack the Indominus, which kills two raptors. Realizing they are outmatched, Claire lures the park's veteran Tyrannosaurus rex into a battle with the Indominus. The T. rex is overpowered until the lone surviving raptor attacks. The raptor and T. rex force the overwhelmed Indominus towards the lagoon, where it is dragged underwater by the park's resident Mosasaurus. The survivors are evacuated to the mainland and the island is abandoned to the dinosaurs. Zach and Gray are reunited with their parents, while Owen and Claire decide they will stay together "for survival". Trivia *Courage, The Powerpuff Girls, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in Ed, Edd, n Eddy visit Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Stuingtion Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture series